As World's Collide
by riptidefirebends
Summary: What would happen if demigods and benders were thrust into the same world? Summary sucks, but read on to find out


Chapter 1

Korra POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-  
I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. Of course, me not meaning to, slammed it with so much force that the alarm clock broke.  
"Korra! That's the third one this week!" I heard my mom, Senna, say.  
"Ugh…the mornings are _EVIL_!"I try pulling back the covers, but not before reading the alarm clock that reads 5:50am. I drag myself out of bed and take a shower, get dressed, and put my hair up into its usual three hair tubes.  
I'm grabbing my bag and heading down the stairs when I feel my phone buzz.  
From: S.S. 'Sami  
To: Korra  
Hurry up! We still gotta pick up Mako and Bolin!

To: S.S. 'Sami  
From: Korra  
k. sheesh. I was just about 2 leave!

I quickly give my mom a kiss on the cheek and say goodbye.  
"Good luck on your first day!" my mom waved.  
"I'll try!" I say while walking out the door.  
I spotted Asami's car and hopped into the passenger seat.  
"Hey Korra! Long time no see! Ready for that new high school?" Asami says while pulling out of the driveway. "Yeah, I guess." is all I say. You see, this 'new high school' is called Goode High School, which just sprung up and out of nowhere in Republic City.  
"Oh, text the guys to get their butts out here." Asami asked, pulling into Mako and Bolin's driveway.

To: City Boy  
From: Korra  
get ur butt down here!

To: Bolin in the deep  
From: Korra  
I iz here!

From: City Boy  
To: Korra  
someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed

To: City Boy  
From: Korra  
shut up :(

I slid my phone back into my pocket just as Mako and Bolin jumped into the backseat. Five minutes later, and we were already there. However, as soon as I walked into the school, I slammed into someone else.  
"Ow! Watch where you're-"We both stopped short. I came face-to-face with a girl with brown, choppy hair, and eyes that always changed colors. She was dressed similar to what I was wearing, so I was guessing she was also a tomboy.  
"You're new here." She pointed out.  
"Yeah, so are my friends behind me. My name's Korra, and this is Mako, Bolin, and Asami."  
"Oh, my name is Piper McLean. Sorry about earlier. I was told that there were some new students with weird 'special abilities' and that I needed to go get them ASAP before anybody else found out. Follow me, my friends and I might share the same abilities as some of you." I decided I could trust, I mean, she already knew that we could bend, well, everyone except Asami, but she was so good at defending herself and distracting enemies that it made up for being a non-bender.  
Piper led us into a Janitors supply closet, then took out a card with a golden Omega symbol on the front and swiped it on a secret scanner inside the light switch. We were then led into an elevator under the school when Asami realized something.  
"Wait, you say your last name is McLean, right? Could your dad possibly be Tristan McLean?" Asami asked with a questioning look on her face.  
"Oh great, another fangirl." Piper mumbled. "Yeah, he's my dad." Piper exhaled.  
"Hey, I knew you looked familiar. You see, my Dad's Hiroshi Sato." Asami said with much excitement in her voice.  
"Seriously, then I know you! My dad trusts no one but your dad's cars." Piper says.  
"Wait, you guys know each other?" asked a confused Bolin.  
"Yeah, we used to have play dates when we were younger. Oh, here we are." Piper says while walking out of the elevator. "Yo, Jason, get the others! I found the new kids!"  
In less than a minute, the Krew came face-to-face with six others kids.  
"Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. I'd you to meet Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. Guys, meet Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. They're the new kids Grover mentioned."  
The kid with green eyes and jet back hair, Percy, I think, stepped up and asked, "So, what kind of abilities do you guys have?"  
Mako, obviously not really trusting Percy, was about to object to telling them information like that, when I stepped up and said, "Mako can firebend, Bolin can earthbend, Asami at defending and distracting enemies, and I can control all four elements, but grew up being able to control only water."  
"So that means that Korra is the daughter of Poseidon, meaning that she's my half-sister. Mako is the son of Hephaestus, meaning he's Leo's half-brother. Bolin is the son of Pluto, making him Hazel's half-brother, and Asami's the daughter of Aphrodite, making her Piper's half-sister." Percy concluded. We all looked at each other. "But we all know parents." We all said in unison.  
"Probably a step-parent." Annabeth said, and then shrugged. Just then, everyone wearing a wristwatch heard the beeping noise from the small device. "Here, these are specially made, by me, of course, so that they go off when a monster is nearby , or 10 minutes before class starts." Leo says while handing Mako, Bolin, Asami, and I a wristwatch. "This time, it's time for class. You can tell because if a monster were nearby, you would a teacher's cell phone go off with a ringtone of 'Ghostbusters'."  
"Alrighty, then!" Percy said once we all got in the elevator. "We should probably exchange phone numbers and stay in contact with each other throughout the day."  
"Let the exchanging commence!" exclaimed a very happy Leo. We then all walked out of the Janitor's closet and made our separate ways to 1st period.


End file.
